Porque nós lutamos
by Angel of atack
Summary: Um ultimo pensamento sobre a guerra para um irmão de armas.Red alert 1


Por que nós lutamos.

Angel

Red Alert

Short fic.

Por paz?Talvez...Porém com tempo e nossa mente sempre degenera isso.

Por gloria?Creio que antes talvez...Mas eu cresci muito e percebi isso passa de uma ilusão.

Por fama?Será que isso vale após morte?Se eu quisesse ser famoso lutava para ser cantor ou ator.

Para ter alguma aventura?Só se eu fosse idiota.Atravessar o portão do inferno não é divertido nem gotoso.Na verdade sei que o peso que levarei pelo resto de minha vida.

Para entrar para historia?Para que no futuro alguém nos ofenda pelos nossos atos em para nosso povo?Negativo

Lealdade?Só se for meu esquadrão e minha família.Não luto pedaço de terra dominado por uma certa elite que quer mal outra elite.

Eu luto pelo que eu tenho.Pelo amor meus irmãos de armas que supera meu amor pela minha família.Na verdade são minha família no inferno.

Eu vivo lado deles todo dia.Lutamos com garra todo dia para atingir o alvo.Podemos ser pouco amigáveis novatos por uma semana mais se ele sobreviver com isso ele vira da família.

Eu como comandante grupo infantaria alemã sei que minha família de casa sofreu em nos combate.Civis foram atacados seu mínimo respeito qualquer.Cada cidade virava uma zona de matança e não de guerra.

Nós respondemos com vontade, habilidade e inteligência.Mas era como um grão de areia no meio oceano.

Como destruir uma força aérea muito maior que eliminar uma artilharia que tem foguetes eliminar filas infinitas de tanques e infantaria que beiram o infinito.

Nós não somos melhores atiradores do mundo, mas atirávamos bem com nossos rifles de assalto.Tivemos que recuar, mas fazíamos o invasor pagar o que eles praticavam com inocentes não tinham nada haver com conflito.Porém pagamos nossos o preço de desfiar eles.Quatro soldados do nosso grupo qual tínhamos muita amizade e mais dez novatos forma consumidos pela fúria vermelha.

Mas após tanta humilhação e sofrimento conseguimos contra atacar e avançar.Após duras batalhas recuperamos a nossa terra e conseguimos a paz de volta.

Continuamos a avançar fazendo rolo compressor sobre domínio soviético no resto Europa.E finalmente chegamos ao antro do comunismo.O antigo império Russo sobre domínio dos comunistas.

Avançamos para dentro e conseguimos fazer que um cientista soviético viesse para nosso lado e que ele revela-se o programa soviético nuclear.

Então um grupo nosso contra atacou destruindo a base inimiga que continha orgias prontas.Porém ao ver perca sua base eles optaram a lançar mísseis no lugar de se render-se.Porém um grupo especial invadiu base de lançamento e desativou as ogivas fazendo elas não explodirem.

Então a chance soviética foi anulada pela declaração de intervenção da Onu contra Urss.

Logo qualquer vantagem numérica foi virada contra Urss.

Então avançamos até aqui.Moscou...Agora que Stálin está morto percebi que nossa vontade e nossos sonhos capaz fazer.

Mas parece que não acordei pesadelo da guerra.Essas ruas russas hoje parecem a da minha cidade natal.Destruídas.Mas estamos vivos e finalmente com maldita missão completada.União soviética caiu para que paz voltou reinar por um curto espaço de tempo.

Talvez alguém pense que eu gosto da guerra e tal...Mas não gostou...Talvez alguém diga sou herói...Digo não queria ser...E que existem você.

Sei que essa hora Deus deve estar te abraçando assim como todos soldados.Aliados e soviéticos.Nos envelhecemos muitos nesses meses de o verdadeiro valor da paz e da liberdade.Talvez se cada pessoa fosse a guerra inclusive os lideres a paz reina-se.Enquanto olho para essa cidade desolada quase sem vida acho que no fim só aumentamos poder de um outro inimigo.Nossos lideres que deviam nos ajudar em vezes de usar a gente pelo seu próprio prazer.

Afinal somos um só povo.Capitalistas ou comunistas tanto faz diferença.Tem coração humano dentro desse peito que antes batia.Aqui não existe lealdade e somente amor ao próximo como consigo mesmo.

Engraçado.As armas não calam a bocas soldados e sim faz ela virem para nossa mente.É assustador nós ouvir os gritos.

Para completar esse pensamento dedicado você meu colega de armas digo quero que espalhe paras almas vão vim para esse planeta.

Não tenha medo matar.Antes um líder que um civil indefeso.Elimine aqueles que deviam nos ajudar e no fim só fazem mal.Destruam eles antes consigam fazer mal.LUTE POR SEU FUTURO!Não existe outro caminho.Melhor existe.Ou isso ou a dor de matar alguém semelhante você que luta pelo mesmo ideais...

...Um irmão de armas no outro lado.

Fim.


End file.
